


Однажды...

by onaglorik



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Folklore, Humor, M/M, Sex, Slash, Song Parody, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: Пейринг/Персонажи: Дикий Вепрь Огромадный/Королевский Стрелок, Король, Принцесса и другие сказочные персонажи
В королевстве, где все тихо и складно,Где ни войн, ни катаклизмов, ни бурь,Появился дикий вепрь огромадный -То ли буйвол, то ли бык, то ли тур...
В процессе ни одного Дикого Вепря и ни одной Принцессы не пострадало )))





	




End file.
